


The Signal

by bestofbucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofbucky/pseuds/bestofbucky
Summary: You go on a mission with Bucky
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. The Signal

“You ready doll?” Bucky asked as you were nearing your drop off point. 

You nod back, not trusting your voice. No matter how many times you have had to parachute from a quinjet it will never get easier. Of course, Bucky can tell how nervous you are by the way you avoid eye contact and start tugging at the straps of your harness. He pulls your hands away replacing them with his own as he safety checks your parachute.

You know that you have done it all correctly but having him double check it is the reassurance you need. You watch him, his slightly furrowed brow and tongue poking out giving away how concentrated he is. 

He finishes his final check and looks up at you, “What are you smiling about?” He can’t stop his own grin from spreading across his face. Bucky didn’t just smile with his mouth, he smiled through the crinkles in the outer corners of his eyes, he smiled through the scrunch of his nose and he smiled through the relaxation of his whole body.

“You.” The contentment you feel, that comes from simply being near Bucky, is obvious in your body language and voice. His eyes glimmer as he leans forward pressing a gentle kiss to your lips.

Bucky had joined the team about two years ago. For one of his first missions you were paired up, you worked so seamlessly together that it would be silly not to put you with each other for more missions. This resulted in the two of you becoming close friends, he trusted and confided in you and you felt the same. 

It would be normal for the two of you to be holed up together after a tough mission, looking after the other but not wanting any social interaction with anyone else. You were both extremely similar like that, tending to fall inwards but you both became experts at drawing the other one out.

It was a natural transition from friendship to romantic relationship. You had just come back from mission and you were cuddled up in Bucky’s bed watching a film. Bucky had turned to you out of the blue and asked if you wanted to go on a date with him to which you immediately agreed. The feelings were already there from the bond you had formed, it was just the physical side that was needed.

This wasn’t a difficult thing to develop for either of you. Bucky had never met someone who completely overwhelmed his thoughts and feelings as much as you did. You were always on his mind whether it was a comment Sam made that he knew you would be on the floor laughing at or a mental picture of you sleeping, the morning light making your skin glow softly. He thought you always looked like an angel but especially in those moments.

You had never met anyone who’s laughter was so infectious, it had become addicting to be the one to pull those noises from him, to lose yourself in his lopsided grins and crinkled eyes. He drew you in like a butterfly to nectar. You couldn’t get enough of him. His voice, his hands, his kisses.

This mission, on paper, was a simple one. Apart from jumping out of a quinjet and landing onto a moving train, all you and Bucky had to do was stop an illegal trade. That’s it. The mission file didn’t cover who the parties involved in the deal were. From your experience, being trained at the Academy and moving up the ranks of SHIELD before finally becoming an Avenger, you know that illegal trades are normally between civilians who are in over their heads in some kind of criminal group. However, not long into the mission you realised it wasn’t simple at all.

It turns out that one of the ‘unknown parties’ is Hydra, never a good sign. The weapons they are dealing are enhanced with alien technology and they somehow knew that you and Bucky were coming. The only reason the mission didn’t get pulled is because the rest of the team was on standby, ready to step in at any moment.

In fact, the job got so complicated, so quickly, that you and Bucky found yourselves at the back of the train, severely outnumbered and being pushed closer and closer to the edge of the train where the back wall had been blown to pieces by the very weapons involved in the trade.

It was loud, the sounds of fighting were drowned out by the noises of the wheels on the tracks. The train was moving fast and the wind was whirling around the carriage meaning just one misstep could send you flying off the train and landing on the tracks below.

There was a moment when you thought you were a goner, but Bucky managed to haul you back into the carriage, putting himself between you and the edge of the train. A move that warmed your heart, knowing his history with trains was not a good one.

“I fucking hate trains.” You remember him saying when you had first got the mission brief. “Nothing good ever happens on trains.” You had laughed back then, but there was nothing funny about the situation you were in now.

The next ten seconds seemed to happen so quickly. One of the attackers yelled something in what you assumed to be German, he was holding the weapon you recognised to be the same as the one that blew out the back wall of the carriage. Next thing you knew Bucky had wrapped his arm around you and was launching you both off the train. 

Time slowed and you seemed to float mid-air as you watched the carriage go up in flames, shrapnel flying everywhere, the heat burning your eyes and forcing them closed. Then came the impact of the fall, quite luckily Bucky had managed to aim for the snow on the sides of the train tracks and not in the train tracks themselves.

Bucky immediately sits up and sends the signal for extraction, he then starts checking himself for injuries. You are lying on your side facing him, half your body concealed by the snow, the other half just poking out. His eyes travel to you as he looks over your body.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” The concern was clear in his voice.

“No, I think I’m ok.” You try to move yourself but wince slightly. “I think I landed funny though because my side hurts.” You manoeuvre yourself onto your back. As soon as you get your right side out of the snow a gasp causes you to snap your head towards Bucky who is just staring in shock at your stomach.

His eyes are wide, eyebrows slanted upwards and mouth open slightly. You know whatever it is can’t be good. Gathering up the courage to look down at your stomach, you lift up onto your forearms. Finally looking down, the sight causes bile to rise and you have to stop yourself from gagging. A piece of shrapnel about the size of an A5 piece of paper is sticking out of your side. There is so much blood around it that it is hard to tell what it is and how deep it has gone.

It’s as if looking at it made it real because the pain suddenly hits you. Out of instinct your hand flies towards the wound to try and hold it or soothe it but Bucky quickly catches your hand stopping you. It’s like a flip switched in his mind. He suddenly starts stripping off his clothing. He takes his shirt and undershirt off before putting the rest of his gear back on. He moves behind you, placing his legs either side of you and lifting your upper body carefully, so you are now leaning on him. He manages to wrap your wound, careful to go around the shrapnel to try to stop the bleeding, but not push it in anymore. He continues to do the same with as much of his clothing as he can afford to lose in the snow. He takes your left hand and puts it over the clothing, then places his hand on top, telling you to press down as hard as you can, as he does the same.

You start to feel lightheaded, the pain in your side only getting stronger.

“Stay with me doll, backup is on its way. They’ll find us.” Bucky is practically begging and you try your hardest to keep your eyes open.

“You were right.” You say after a while and Bucky gives you a puzzled look. “Nothing good ever happens on trains.” You chuckle at your own joke but quickly stop when it causes shooting pains to fly through your body.

Bucky lets out a sharp breath from his nose. “When you get through this you will be able to join my ‘I survived a fall from a train’ club.” He jokes smiling down at you.

“I can’t imagine there are very many members of that club.” You smile back at him and he laughs, you can tell he is trying to distract you but you let him anyway.

“No, at the moment it’s just me. The events the club holds are very fun though!” His eyes light up as he continues to look down at you. “We’ve had freight night, that was watching scary movies that have a train in at some point. There’s train reaction, which is like the telephone game, that one was quite difficult with one person.” He laughs at himself which makes you giggle, trying not to contract your stomach. It doesn’t work and the shooting pains are back. The smile is still clear on your face and Bucky reaches his free hand up to push a bit of hair behind your ear.

“Bucky.” You whisper to get his attention, the words you want to speak are clear in the look of longing in your eyes. 

“No, baby please I don’t want to hear you say whatever you are going to say. You fight through this and you can tell me whatever it is when you’re better.” A frown is clear on his face.

“But I-“

“Please doll. You want to tell me whatever it is so badly, then use it as a reason to fight this. To come out the other side.” You scan his face and from the crease lines in his brow and the desperation in his eyes you can tell he already knows what you want to say.

You both fall into a comfortable silence. You realise being in Bucky’s arms is probably your favourite place to be. Feeling his chest steadily rise and fall, your head gently moving with it. You feel so protected, cherished, peaceful.

That is until Bucky looks down at your stomach to see that all the clothing he tried to use to wrap the wound has been completely soaked in your blood, he visibly winces. You move your head slightly to try and get a look but Bucky uses his free hand to tilt your chin up so you are looking at him instead. He holds the eye contact as he takes his jacket off and drapes it over you, covering your wound from your sight and warming you up as much as he can.

As secretively as he could, he sent the signal out to the team. The signal only used in extreme emergencies. Three long holds. The signal to say an agent doesn’t have long left to live.

The sharp sting of the cold has faded into exhaustion as the pain retreats from your body leaving behind a numbness you have never experienced before.

“I always thought I’d be alone.” You say pensively, “I never thought about death too much. I just always assumed I’d be alone when it happened.” You were slurring your words. If you were more aware of your surroundings you would have felt Bucky tense up at your words. Looking up into his blue eyes you wondered if death would be as serene as them.

“You’re not alone. I’m here.” Bucky’s once motivational words, convincing you to hold on, shift to words intended to comfort you, to draw out the fear of your final moments and replace them with solace. You had closed your eyes, his reassuring whispers gradually fading away as he cradled you close to his chest. You wanted to be able to hear his heartbeat but all you could hear was the erratic beating of your own heart pounding in your head. 

In the far distance you felt commotion around you so you used what was left of your energy to open your eyes one final time. The sight you were greeted with sent a wave of emotion through you. Your team members, your friends, they were all gathered around you, kneeling or standing in the snow.

“My family is here.” You smile to yourself as you let the tiredness overtake you. The last thing you feel is an ice cold tear rolling down your cheek. An overwhelming sense of calm consumes your body and your worries and fears simply fade to nothingness. 

Bucky knew even before the Avengers turned up that your chances of surviving this were slim. You were bleeding out fast and it was showing no sign of slowing. It killed Bucky to know that all he could do was make you as comfortable and reassure you as much as possible in your final moments of life.

When the team got Bucky’s first signal, the plan was for just Tony to go down and retrieve you both. Then the second signal came in. They all silently agreed they would land the quinjet and all go together, maybe to say goodbye if they had enough time. If not, just to be with you when you take your last breath. They all knew that there was nothing any of them could do.

What none of them could have predicted was Helen Cho and a SHIELD team transporting the cradle from one base to another. The flight path directly over your current location. Their quinjet picked up Bucky’s radio signal and they made the choice to land to see if they could help.

Upon arrival Helen rushed straight to you, checking for signs of life, she must have felt something because she ordered for you to be put in the cradle as quickly as possible.

Bucky was frozen, no he wasn’t cold, he was a super soldier, the cold barely affected him. He was simply in a state of daze, unable to move himself to get you into the cradle. Steve could see this and swiftly took you into his arms carrying you onto the other quinjet and placing you down in the cradle. As soon as you were secure Helen was directing a team of people to all do different things. Steve stepped out of the jet, not wanting to get in the way.

No one spoke, they all had their hopes that you would be ok, but no one was particularly optimistic. 

“We’ll take her to my lab, she’s not in a good condition and this jet can only sustain the cradle for so long, we can take one or two of you in this jet with us, but feel free to follow in yours.” Helen had stepped out and as soon as she finished her sentence it was like a flip switched inside everyone.

The team made their way back onto the quinjet but Bucky hadn’t moved, he was bathed in your blood, a ring of red surrounding him a stark contrast to the blinding white of the snow. Bucky gratefully accepted Steve’s hand helping him onto his shaky legs. He looked down at where he had just been. The red crater left in the snow told the story of what had happened but Bucky still couldn’t quite believe it.

Steve’s hand on Bucky’s shoulder guided him to the quinjet you were in. He sat there staring ahead unable to do anything more, Steve stayed close by his side but knew not to push anything.

“She wanted to tell me something.” Bucky suddenly breaks the silence but his gaze stays fixed ahead. “She wanted to tell me something and I couldn’t let her finish because I wanted to stay strong for her.” Steve stays silent knowing he wasn’t finished. “I didn’t let her say anything because I knew I would have broken down in front of her.” He continues as tears start to fall from his eyes. He feels everything, guilt, regret, pain, loss, hope but at the same time feels nothing at all. His body numb and still in shock.

“What if it was her dying wish to say whatever it was and I took that away from her.” A crack in Bucky’s voice causes Steve’s heart to contract. He pulls his friend into a hug, Bucky gladly accepting the comfort.

“We both know what she was going to say Buck,” Steve takes a deep breath to try to stop himself from crying, “and we know how she is. If she thought for one second you didn’t know what she was going to say, then she wouldn’t have let you stop her from saying it.” 

Of course Bucky knew what you were going to say because he felt it too. He knew, because to kill you both only one of you actually had to die.


	2. The Reason

Bucky almost wished that Helen hadn’t turned up. Maybe then he could have accepted your fate. You could have drifted off peacefully, instead of surrounded by all this chaos. 

The whole two hours on the quinjet he didn’t move, didn’t speak, just kept his eyes on the floor in front of him while doctors and nurses fought to keep you alive just three feet away. He blocked out their words, not wanting to hear what was happening, what was going wrong.

When they landed, you were wheeled away leaving Bucky and the other Avengers to sit in the waiting room. It wasn’t your average uncomfortable seats, too clean, sickly green walls, hospital waiting room. This was a SHIELD base so, due to the fact that agents would frequently be getting fatally injured, the waiting rooms had been given a makeover. Instead of having one big room there were lots of smaller ones, giving loved ones the privacy they needed. 

Looking around, Bucky could see how the room could be soothing for someone. There were a plethora comfortable places to sit or lie down and a stash of blankets and pillows in the far corner. He spotted a diffuser, and smelt the lavender fragrance it was emitting into the room.

The Avengers all spread out, none of them brave enough to talk. The only sounds filling the room were occasional sniffles, instrumental music flowing from the speakers and the low hiss of the diffuser.

Bucky couldn’t sit still, the repetitive music intended to calm the listener was doing the opposite. He could smell the lavender and all it was doing was reminding him of the baths you two would take together after grueling missions. His foot starts bouncing up and down as the music becomes the only thing he can hear and the smell attacks his nostrils.

He tries to focus on something else. Anything else, but his mind just keeps drifting back to you. The smell of your hair, the taste of your lips, the soothing touch of your hands. He wants to make it stop. He can’t make it stop. It’s too much.

He stands up abruptly, shocking a few people near him and stomps out the room. He finds himself laser focused on the wall ahead of him as if it’s the reason this is happening to you. He lands a hard punch. It’s the wall’s fault you got hurt. It’s the wall’s fault because it didn’t protect you. It’s the wall’s fault because it has done so many horrible things in the past and this is just the universe paying the wall back for all of it. The wall doesn’t deserve to be happy, he lands another punch to prove his point.

Exhaustion causes Bucky to collapse to the ground, his chest heaving as he holds his head in his hands and rests his elbows on his knees. His head is spinning and he tries to focus on his breathing to calm himself down. The only noise he can hear is the wheezing of his breath as he sucks in air at an erratic pace. 

Suddenly Steve is in front of him. He places his hands on the sides of Bucky’s face forcing him to look at him. Steve’s hands quickly become wet with tears but he doesn’t care. He only cares about calming his closest friend down. He speaks reassuring words and eventually Bucky manages to get his breathing under control and the world comes back into focus.

Bucky looks up into Steve’s eyes, which are red and puffy. He doesn’t even want to think about what his own look like. Steve pulls him into a hug and they stay holding each other as Bucky sobs into his chest. They eventually pull apart and Steve moves to sit next to Bucky, both leaning against the wall. They stay in silence, Steve knows that if Bucky wanted to say something he would. 

They sit there together until they spot Helen Cho heading into the waiting room. Gathering up the courage Bucky stands up, wiping at his face to get rid of any tears still left over. He glances at the wall, the two huge dents staring right back at him like a pair of eyes, but before his mind can tumble down the slope of self deprecating thoughts, Steve places his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and guides him to the waiting room.

Stepping into the room, Bucky’s eyes quickly fall to Helen. He notices her unkempt hair, the slouch in her shoulders and the slight drag of her feet as she walks to the edge of the room. He starts to wonder if Helen is feeling grief because you didn’t make it or exhaustion from the hours of extreme care you have been under.

Helen knows that there are assassins in the room, trained to pick up on micro-expressions and body language so she decides to get right to the point. “She is alive and stable.” 

Collective sighs are heard around the room. Tears fall from Wanda’s eyes just from the sheer relief that you are ok.

“She lost a lot of blood and was bleeding internally. We had to take the shrapnel out, treat the internal bleeding and then close the wound. Due to the size of the wound we inserted a drain to prevent infection. It will be kept in for a minimum of two days depending on how well it heals. We need to keep her here to monitor her recovery.” Helen explains to the room. “You can go and see her whenever you’re ready but she’s still under from the anesthesia.” 

After giving the directions to the room you’re in she excuses herself. Most likely heading somewhere to rest, understandably so.

The Avengers all make their way out of the room, Tony being the last out and mumbling something to Steve. He nods and turns to Bucky.

“We’re all going to make our way up to check on her, you can come with us or you can go take a shower and change so you can stay with her until she wakes up. Completely up to you.” Steve explains.

“I’ll go clean up, just please don’t leave her alone. I’ll be really quick.” There is still fear in Bucky’s eyes so Steve reassures him they will all stay with her until he gets there. 

Bucky makes his way to the quinjet to grab a change of clothes and then heads to a private room. He showers as quick as he can, he just wants to see you, to hold you in his arms and be near you. He rushes to your room but hesitates when he reaches the door.

He is like a deer in headlights, he wants so badly to go inside and see that you are ok but something is stopping him. Something he can’t quite put his finger on. Suddenly the door is opening, he quickly retreats.

“Bucky?” It’s Tony, he walks out and closes the door behind him. Bucky just stares, trying not to let the tears that are gathering in his eyes fall down onto his cheeks. Tony takes a few steps closer.

“How is she?” Bucky hesitantly asks.

“She is alive.” Tony sighs, he can’t lie to Bucky. “It isn’t going to be easy, when you walk in there. She doesn’t look like herself and it might be shocking, but she needs you. She needs you to be there at her side when she wakes up. Can you do that for her?” Tony places his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and eventually Bucky nods.

Tony guides him to the door but takes a few steps back when they get there. It needs to be Bucky’s decision to go in, he can’t be forced in. He places his hand on the handle and slowly pushes the door open.

Walking into the room his eyes scan over your body. Tony was right, you don’t look like yourself. He panics a little because you don’t really appear to be alive, your body is so still, but he settles when he sees you are hooked up to a heart monitor and it is steadily beeping. He has never seen you so vulnerable and weak and it breaks his heart. He is brought out of his trance by the sound of the door closing, indicating all the Avengers had left the room. It was now just the two of you and all the machines and tubes you were connected to. 

He walks over and takes a seat by your head afraid at first to go near you, but every so often he shuffles the chair closer and closer until he is right next to the bed. His hand inches towards yours, retracting when he feels how cold your hand is but eventually he holds it with both of his hands, bringing it gently up to his lips. 

He stays holding your hand but tiredness hits him like a truck. It wasn’t just the kind of tiredness you felt in your eyes, no he felt it everywhere, his bones, his muscles but also his mind. He felt like his brain had been working overtime, processing everything that had happened, he wanted nothing more than to just let himself slip into a deep sleep.

He rests his head on the edge of the bed, telling himself he is only resting his eyes, he wanted to be awake when you woke up but he couldn’t stop sleep from taking over. Stealing his consciousness from him like a petty thief. 

You could feel your senses start to come back online. Your ears filled with the sound of consistent beeping, it was annoying but also slightly relaxing, the speed and pitch of each beep gradually hypnotising you. You shift your focus, you hear a low grumbling sound. It only lasts a few seconds and then it goes quiet. Then you hear it again, and again. Snoring.

You blink your eyes open and you’re greeted with a plain white ceiling, not very interesting at all. You continue to hear the grumbling sound so you decide to sit yourself up a bit to find the source. That was not a good idea, the movement sent shooting pains from your side up and down your body and you hiss at the pain. The grumbling stops with a weird grunt and you feel movement by the side of the bed.

“Doll? Are you awake?” The brown haired man comes into your view, his sleepy face showing the happiness he holds to see you are awake. 

You go to speak but your voice is scratchy and just comes out as an undecipherable croak. You start to get distressed that you can’t speak. 

“You’re ok doll. I’m here. You’re safe.” Bucky soothes you, stroking his hand over your hair.

Once you have calmed down Bucky presses the button for assistance and goes to fill up a plastic cup of water. 

You take the cup from him, deliberately brushing his hand with yours. You hold on to one of his hands and slowly bring it to your lips. His entire body relaxes and he smiles down at you.

You point to the back of your head and then to the cup of water and he seems to understand. He places his hand at the back of your head helping you lift your head, supporting all your weight with his hand so you don’t have to strain your neck. You raise the cup up to your lips and take small sips, the water instantly refreshing your dry mouth and throat.

The nurses come in and do all the checks they need to, everything is looking as good as it should. Once they have all left you look back to Bucky who has taken his place back in the chair by the side of your bed. You reach your hand out and he takes it, holding it as if it was the rarest jewel on earth. 

“Thank you.” You manage to croak out. Bucky opens his mouth to argue but quickly closes it when he sees the look on your face.

“You’re welcome doll.” He smiles back at you. “You should get some rest.” His smile is replaced by a caring frown which makes you chuckle slightly.

“Sleep with me?” You give him your best puppy eyes which only makes the creases in his forehead more prominent.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He admits sheepishly.

“They put me in a double bed for a reason.” It still hurts to talk so you hope that he isn’t going to need anymore convincing. You smile when he gets up and helps you shift to one side of the bed. He very carefully slides in next to you, his arms gently wrap around you as he tries to avoid everything that is attached to you and be as far away as possible from your wound.

You can feel his body is still tense so you squeeze his hand and gently rub circles on the back. Letting out a sigh of contentment you close your eyes, allowing sleep to sweep you away. 

Bucky was not so lucky, he loved having you in his arms but he was terrified to move in case he hurt you in any way. He just listened to the sound of your slow breathing which eventually lulled him into sleep.

You were both woken up by the nurses entering the room, saying they had to do their regular checks. Bucky slipped out from the bed to give them room, heading to the bathroom to give you some privacy. 

He stared into the mirror, the events that have taken place clear in the sag of his skin and the puffiness of his eyes. Sighing, he splashed some cold water on his face before drying off and heading out of the bathroom. 

The nurses had left and you were sitting up in bed, still to one side leaving room for Bucky. Again, he very carefully took his place next to you, wrapping one arm around your shoulders the other hand resting on your thigh.

He leans over to you and kisses you on the cheek. The words you both want to speak hang heavy in the air above your heads. 

“Bucky I-” “Doll-”

You both chuckle at the awkwardness. “You go first.” Bucky encourages you with a smile.

“When we were out there, you told me not to say something.” You pause to gather your thoughts but Bucky takes this as an invitation to speak.

“I am so sorry. I never should have taken that away from you, I just didn’t think I could handle it if those words came out of your mouth.” His words fall out of his mouth in a jumbled mess but you understand.

“You knew what I was going to say?” You ask and he nods.

“You told me not to say it. To hold onto it as a reason to fight for survival. You don’t realise it already was my reason to fight. You, James Buchanan Barnes, are my reason to live.” You look up at him, a few tears falling down your cheeks but you notice he is the same.

“I love you Bucky.” 

“I love you doll.” 

His smile is the biggest you have ever seen. His happiness beams out of his body and lights up the room. He reaches a hand up to your cheek to wipe away the tears. Leaning in slowly he presses his lips to yours. In that kiss you feel his emotion, the unspoken words that don’t need to be shared because the kiss is saying everything it needs to. In that kiss you are transported to another world, a heaven but in that kiss you are brought home. 

Pulling away for breath you are both glowing, basking in each other’s love and the comfort in brings. 

“Say it again.” Bucky asks you.

“I love you Bucky.” 

“Again.” You are both laughing now.

“I love you Bucky.” Before he has the chance to ask you again you cup his cheek with one hand, the hand on your good side. You pull him closer to you and press kisses all over his face whispering ‘i love you’s in between each kiss.

Both your chuckles fill the room, replacing the atmosphere of sickness with one of joy and love. In that moment you felt like Bucky’s love could completely heal you. 

That day all the avengers came to see you, bringing flowers and gifts. There were tears shed but they were happy tears. Tears showing how grateful you all are to have your little family, to have endless love and support surrounding you. The only time Bucky left your side was when he had to, but as soon as he could he was right back next to you, kissing everywhere he could reach. 

That night you fall asleep in Bucky’s arms knowing this is where you will be for the rest of your life. Your mornings will start with Bucky because he is the reason you smile when you wake up. Your evenings will end with Bucky because it’s his touch that can soothe you off to sleep. You want to be with Bucky forever because he is the reason you live.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr username is the same @bestofbucky :)


End file.
